Sick Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Being sick on Halloween and going to school isn't something Joey had in mind. Having to call a friend to pick him up he didn't expect them to show up and take him home. Will he take the offer they have for him?


**Arashi: This is another one-shot of with Valon/Joey/Mai. It's more of a friendship type of thing with romantic underneath that's about it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Sick Boy

Summary: Being sick on Halloween and going to school isn't something Joey had in mind. Having to call a friend to pick him up he didn't expect them to show up and take him home. Will he take the offer they have for him?

* * *

><p>Barely able to keep his eyes open Joey places a hand under his chin trying to will himself to stay awake. Why did he come to school again? Oh right his father kick him out do to a party or whatever other then the chance of losing the apartment weighs heavy of the sixteen year's mind. Not something a teen should worry about with a drunken father who hates your guts and would hurt you anytime he wants or a mother that doesn't seem to want you in her life that really sums up Joseph Andrew Wheeler's life<p>

He wishes to groan out in pain from the pounding headache but doesn't want to prove he can be weak. He could feel the concern looks from his friends. He turns to look behind him to find Yugi's big violet eyes gaze into his brown ones.

He whispers knowing the teacher is so in tune in his lecture he wouldn't notice, "I'm fine."

Yugi raise a brow looking rather unsure and feeling he's being coddle but decides to let Joey be. When his friend is ready to talk he will be there to listen. He only nod giving the blond a smile which the other returns but didn't see the strain of it. He gazes at the teacher as he goes back to writing down the notes.

Joey sighs with relief wishing for the pounding headache he been feeling since he waken up that morning to disappear while trying to listen to the teacher's babbling about whatever he's teaching the blond barely glance out the window at the corner of his eyes wishing to have a bit of fresh air. Joey closes his eyes briefly the sensation of nausea rolls in his stomach. Joey shakes his head placing a hand discreetly on his mouth to stop the urge.

He coughs silently in his hand feeling more pain in his chest and stomach wishing to throw up at the very moment. Looking at the clock, Joey could see he has ten minutes of this class before his English class starts reading some book which he couldn't remember the name to. He raises a hand along with a few others.

"Wheeler?" The teacher calls out after answering couple of other students' request to the bathroom.

"Sir, may I go to the nurse's office?" Joey asks seeing a bit blearily then he likes.

"Very well," The man replies rolling his eyes to the white stopping to write a pass for the normally troublesome student who just grab his things stuffing them in his very worn out backpack.

Joey ignores the concern looks his friends give him not wanting to deal with them at the moment. He gladly grabs the pass heading out quickly to the nurse's office. Each step he takes the pounding headache worsens along with the nausea feeling. As much as he doesn't want to he might have to call his father then he remembers. His father decide to kick him out makes him sigh. How could he forget such a detail? Now to think of someone to call so he can stay for a couple of hours.

Reaching the door to the office the nurse waves him to the chair inside grabbing a thermometer sticking in the blond's mouth which he complies rolling his eyes. The sound of the beep alerts the woman which she reads the reading raising a brow. Joey tilts his head in confusion at the look decides not to question it just it.

"It seems you have a fever over a hundred, Mr. Wheeler. I think it be best if you go home," the nurse tells the blond who sighs. "Do you have anyone to pick you up?"

"My father is on a trip for his job," Joey fibs raking his mind to think of someone when two people come to mind, Mai and Valon. "Though I have two friends I'm probably could stay with."

"Who are they?"

"Mai Kujaku," Joey answers tiredly then says her cell phone number which the nurse calls after sending him to one of the empty beds in the back of the office which he lays down and promptly falls asleep.

"Joey its time for you to wake up," A soft voice calls out to the sleeping blond's ear.

Opening one of his eyes Joey glances up blearily to find both Mai and Valon waiting for him making him groan in discomfort. He glares a bit as Valon scoops him up after handing the worn backpack to the blonde woman who just smirks at Joey's look of annoyance of being carried like a baby.

"Mai, Valon," the teen murmurs feeling even more feverish which Valon hushes him softly.

"Let's take you out of here," Mai replies shaking her head listening to Joey's grumbles of he can walk and makes half futile attempts to get out of Valon's grasp.

Reaching Mai's car Valon decides to ask the teen, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Came the hoarse answer which both adults glance at each other then look at the seventeen year old who doze off again in the backseat.

"There is soup at the apartment right?" the Australian asks trying to think if there is anything they'll have to pick up from the store.

"There's medicine and soup at the apartment," The blonde confirms also thinking. "Other then Joey can borrow some of your clothes until he's a bit better to get some."

"His home life is getting worse, Mai."

"I know," She answers quietly. "There got to be something we can do for our sick boy."

"How about he takes the second guest room since the apartment is fit for three people," Valon suggest making the woman hum in agreement. "We'll ask him once he wakes up."

"That could work."

With the idea in mind they begin to think how to ask Joey to see if he wants to live with them in the apartment they bought several months earlier. It's a good thing they decide to move to Domino to keep in contact with Yugi and the group where Valon and Mai begin to see certain things. Like Joey's mysterious bruises and the lies he tells his friends which concerns the two adults. Maybe know they can help him with out him realizing it.

Smell of soup and toast being cook wakes up the sick blond teenager who just realize he's not in his own home but in Mai and Valon's apartment. He slowly sits up finding a glass of water and some aspirins besides it makes him smile. It's weird to b taken care of him which hasn't happen to him since he was a child.

He jumps at the sound of Valon's voice calling out to him, "How you feeling?"

"A bit better," The teen replies taking the medicine then glances around the room. "It does look like you two are doing well here."

"We are," Valon replies seeing Mai bringing out a tray with a bowl of soup, couple of pieces of toast and crackers.

"Well your fever is gone which is good," Mai tells Joey who nods eating his soup slowly. He nearly spits out the food as she continues, "I'm surprise your father wasn't called."

"He's on a trip," He fibs only to glance away at the dark looks in Mai and Valon's eyes.

"Quiet lying Wheeler," The brunette growls with annoyance making the teen grimace at the tone Valon use.

"Alright he kick me out to have a party and I have no where to go," Joey admits shamefully.

"You can stay here with us," Mai answers shocking the teen. "I'm not saying for a small time but permanent."

Joey furrows his brows then glance at Valon to see if he agrees to find him nod as well. He open then closes his mouth before leaning back into the couch which the brunette grabs a blanket to cover the sick teen. He said softly, "Joey we'll both feel better with this arrangement and you'll be closer to school as well so you can finish your junior and senior year easily."

"Thanks," Joey murmurs thinking that could answer everything what they are doing for him. Yawning again he glance at both Mai and Valon said seriously, "I would like that."

Then he drifts off with a small smile upon his lips as well as his new roommates who nod to each other going on their task letting the blond sleep a bit more. They know things will be a bit different but who knows it be a good thing for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something with a cute fluff and friendship that been in my mind for sometime. I hope you guys like this oneshot even though it's not completely Halloweenish but it still fits in a way. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
